Sahara
by Nemisor
Summary: Citronshipping. Being accused of murder he claims he didn't do Malik is banished to desert, where he meets Akefia, a mysterious thief. But there is more in the thief that meets the eye.
1. Homeland

_A/N: this is Detonate's Christmas gift, a bit late, tho. Merry Christmas!_

_So she asked me to write citronshipping, horror/crime/romance, and the story should also have Atem in it. This is what i came up with, hope you like it._

_The name of this fic comes not only from the name of the desert but Nightwish' song. 833  
_

**1. Homeland**

There were blood. It was everywhere in the room. It spread lazily across the floor, dark red liquid, the liquid of life, but the room was empty. There was nothing there that could have been the owner of the blood. With this much blood... Someone must have died.

But there was no body. And no sign of the body being dragged away.

The room was empty. Silent. Full of blood. It dripped down form the ceiling, along the wall forming puddles on the floor.

But where was the dead?

She'll be here soon.

The door opened, and someone backed into the room. The aura of panic reeked off the person. There was fear in her eyes, such terror. And the blood in the room seemed to flow faster, and it was raining blood.

Another figure stepped inside, with confident steps, this person wasn't scared. He was amused. The mysterious person raised his hand. The woman opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late.

Seconds later the lifeless body stumbled down to the floor, falling in the blood.

That blood flowed, climbed up to the woman's body and into the wound. The dead was here now, and the blood was satisfied.

There was a faint sound as something metallic hit the floor.

Someone screamed.

* * *

Atem the respected son of god, Pharaoh of Egypt sighed. Life was surprisingly uneasy, when you ruled a whole kingdom. It was a lonely job. Only few people ever climbed to the top, some all by themselves, some with help of others. It was windy up there, and crowdy and sometimes one could fall. His friend had fallen.

Atem walked down the stairs to the palace's cell.

There were two guards standing in front of the door, looking extremely worried because of the approaching Pharaoh, but it was their duty, so Atem ignored them. He turned around, while the guards watched him closely and looked into the cell.

How could it be that even when there was so hot, you could hardly breathe outside the cells were freezing?

There was a small lump in the darkest corner of the cell, trying to look small and unnoticeable, sitting alone surrounded by the shadows.

"Malik," Atem said.

The lump moved. It started crawling towards the light and the son of the sun god. Soon the light revealed the face of Pharaoh's one and only friend. Malik had long blonde hair and violet eyes. There was blood splatters on his clothes hands and face.

Atem's hand stretched through the bars, stroking his friend's face. Malik didn't look at him. There was blood on his face, and he was dirty. He didn't want his best friend to see him like this.

"Malik," Atem's expression was pained, when he whispered his friend's name,"Why did you do it?"

Finally Malik's eyes snapped to stare Atem. There were tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't me!" he screamed. "You have to believe, it wasn't me!"

Atem winced by the loud sound. The guards stood a little straighter.

"Malik, as much as I like to believe you, the evidence speaks for itself. I'm a Pharaoh, and I have to give you a punishment. But I could make it a bit easier, if you just tell me..." Atem gulped. "Tell me where you put the victim's heart."

Malik's face was one of pure horror. Like he hadn't heard that the heart was missing. But surely he would... Atem shook away the doubts. He was a ruler, he shouldn't have doubts, he shouldn't have feelings towards criminals.

"The... heart?!" Malik stammered.

"Yes," Atem answered coolly. "It was missing."

"I... I could have not taken it, Atem, I could have not, because I didn't kill him!" The last word was screamed in desperation.

Atem could do nothing but sigh.

"Fine. Your trial is tomorrow. I can't do anything for you, but wish luck."

He got up and without looking back he left the cells, leaving his friend to the darkness.

* * *

Malik had crawled back to the shadows. There he sat, in the darkness, all alone. He hadn't done anything. Anything! Why was he treated like this? Why Atem treated him like this? Why was there blood his face? Who's blood was it anyway?

All Malik remembered was going to bed, and falling asleep. He had been dreaming, but couldn't remember what had the dream been about. Then he had woken up, here in the cell, accused of murder.

Malik wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged himself tightly. It was freezing here, like nights in the desert.

He was alone, all alone. He had watched his best friend turn his back on him and it had hurt. It still hurt. He was afraid. Afraid of dark, afraid of the things in the darkness, afraid of the strong scent of blood that was reeking off his clothes. And most of all afraid of tomorrow.

* * *

Atem pitied him. Malik could see it in his eyes, when he was dragged by the silent guards in front of the Pharaoh. He was in chains, he didn't understand why. Atem pitied him, because of the chains, because of everything. Atem pitied him and Malik hated it.

"What is this man accused of?" Atem asked.

Oh, like you don't know, Malik thought. Immediately he regretted his harsh thoughts, Atem hadn't done anything, apparently Malik was, tho he still couldn't remember it. It didn't look so good, because if everyone expect Malik thought Malik had did it, Malik would be probably found guilty. All he could hope for was that Atem would give him mercy, for the sake of the days they had been friends.

Had been... It sounded like something that had happened so long time ago.

Pharaoh and tomb keeper's son can be friends, but Pharaoh and a murderer? Doubt it.

"This man killed one of the priestess of Isis," answered a man.

Malik recognized the voice even though the speaker was in the shadows. That was Kaiba, young but a rising priest. He and Malik had never got along really. Maybe it was because Atem liked spending time more with Malik than Kaiba. With priests it was all about popularity.

"Killing of a priestess, as you may know my Pharaoh, is a serious game," Kaiba reminded.

Atem just nodded. Malik humphed inwardly. Was Kaiba trying to get killed? The answer was: Most definitely yes.

"And what does the accused one have to say for his defence?" Atem asked.

"He claims that he doesn't remember anything." Kaiba's words were spat out bitter, unbelieving. "When he was found, he was franctic, he didn't understand speech, and didn't react when was slapped."

Malik touched the bruise on his cheek. So that's where that had come from.

"He was like an animal, your majesty," Kaiba continued. "So he was put down, like an animal."

At this point, Malik could swear, Kaiba, just a figure in the shadows, turned a little and gave Malik a scornful smile.

"And do you, Malik Isthar, have anything to say to this?" Atem asked. He sounded hopeful, like Malik could say something that would save him.

Malik looked at Atem. Violet eyes met red ones, just for a brief moment.

"No," Malik said.

Atem looked disappointed and a bit surprised, but not as surprised as Kaiba probably did right now. The priest had expected him to say something, to defend himself, so Kaiba could get to shot him down, but Malik wouldn't give the man that pleasure. He already knew that there was no way out of this. So he better not make this anymore worse by opening his mouth at inappropriate place.

"Well, okay," Kaiba cleared his throat. "What do you say, my Pharaoh?"

Atem sighed. He looked tired, Malik noted. Had he slept at all?

"I say that even tho this man commited a serious crime, he didn't do it of his free will. I believe he was possesed by an evil spirit. I cannot sentence a man, who in a way did nothing, to death."

There were loud murmurs among the priests. Malik felt like dancing around in joy. He winked at Atem, but Pharaoh looked still grave.

"But my Pharaoh...!" Kaiba said, but his voice we lost in the crowd's murmurs.

"However," Atem said raising his voice so everyone could hear it. The crowd froze. Malik blinked in confusion.

"However," Atem repeated this time with lower voice, now that he had everyone's attention. Atem looked at his priests and then at Malik. "I cannot let a person, who is possesed by an evil spirit roam freely around in my kingdom. Therefore only choice is..." Atem sighed again. "Malik Ishtar you are no longer a citizen of Egypt. I, by the authority given to me by Ra, banish you from the kingdom of Egypt. As it's traditional you will be given some water, that's all. The palace guards will accompany you to where the Egypt ends and the desert begins. May the gods guide your way, lost one."

And then Atem stood up and turned his back to his friend, as he had done already once before.

Malik just stood there, unbelieving. To the desert? He wouldn't survive there! There was no food, no shelter! He would die there! If Atem had just given the death sentence at least he would have died quicker.

Dully, as if it had come from somewhere far away, Malik heard Kaiba's voice, speaking:

"The Pharaoh has spoken! The judgement had been lain in front of the eyes of the gods."

In daze all Malik could wonder was: where were his gods now?

* * *

Desert. It was sand, just sand under the clear night sky. Nothing grew there, hardly nothing lived there, and that, what lived, had learned to survive.

And now Malik had to learn that too. He stared at the endless dunes, already giving up. There was just no way he could survive.

Something sharp propped between his ribs. Malik spun around to stare at one of the Pharaoh's guard.

"Can't you see I'm preparing myself?" Malik hissed.

"The preparation time is over, buddy," the guard answered smugly. "It's time to kiss goodbye to your Egypt and say hello to your new home."

Malik gulped. After this, there was no returning, Atem had said so. Malik closed his eyes, breathed in the fresh night air and took the first step to his new life.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky. It was well past midday. The air itself was boiling, so was the sand. Malik was walking on.

He would die. That was certain. Well, everyone would die sooner or later, but for Malik it was sooner. He had ran out of water few mails back, and there was no oasis in sight. There would be no oasis.

Malik tried to gulp, but his dry throat wouldn't let him. Atem may have meant good sending him here, but the cutting of throat would have been so much quicker, so much less painful.

Malik had heard the stories. How men had gone insane, staying in desert for too long. It had been hallucinations, caused by demons that had made them loose their mind. The demons had showed them everything their heart had desired, food water, their families. The demons had killed them, made them catch invisible humans until they could run no more.

Malik sighed. Why did he keep on walking? What's what the point? Wouldn't it be much easier just to lay down and sleep? Malik shook his head. No. He was not a quitter, even tho his dad had called him one, until the day he died. Had it been because Malik didn't want to be a tomb keeper? Or had it been because Malik had thoughts of his own? Probably both.

Malik had always hated his father. And when he had died, Malik's sister, Isis, who applied to study for a priestess took Malik to Thebes.

Malik had got job at the Pharaoh's palace, and that was when he had met Atem. A smile appeared to Malik's lips as he remembered the day he had met pharaoh. It had been, what, seven years ago? They both had been nine at the time. Atem had got lost, hard to believe it, in his own palace.

Without knowing who he really was Malik had helped Atem. From that day onwards the boys had been inseparable. The truth, of course, had come out at some point, but it hadn't affected their friendship.

Malik continued walking, that little smile still playing on his lips, and it grew even wider when he noticed a small area of long forgotten ruins.

There were shades. Malik quickened his steps, constantly fearing that the ruins would disappear as soon as he would reach them. But they didn't. The ruins were real! And there was a well there too. Malik felt like cheering, but his throat was too dry and he couldn't make a sound. So instead he just ran to the well hoping, no, praying that there would be water inside.

There was! Not much, and it was muddy, inside a rotting bucket. Nevertheless Malik drank it happily. Then he wandered to the shades of the ruins, that was caused by along time ago collapsed building.

Tired body thumped to the ground, raising a small sand cloud. Malik leaned against the wall and eyes warily the landscape in front of him. All he could see was dunes after dunes of sand. And somewhere out there was Thebes, the place he had called home and somewhere in there was Atem, the man he had called friend.

Malik sighed. Why was it so hard to let go? Slowly the weary eyes closed and Malik fell asleep. He dreamed of Egypt, his one and only homeland.


	2. Moonlight

_A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Sahara! As you see I don't update this as nearly as often as I did, let's say with Soul Halves, but anyways, I'm aiming for one or two chapters per month depending how busy I am. Well the next should be up in the first week of Marsh, because I have a vacation then. :)_

_This chapter, Akefia makes his appear, Hurraah!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**2. Moonlight**

Malik woke up, trembling of coldness. He couldn't feel his legs, and the numb feeling was slowly but surely spreading through his body. The days in the desert might kill if you were moving, but the night in deserts surely did if you weren't.

Malik stood up, his body feeling weak and stiff. He hopped around for a while, so he could get the blood run through his veins again. After he started feeling slightly warmer he leaned against the wall and looked up. It was time of the full moon, and it was the only thing lighting up the dark night sky.

What Malik needed now was a plan. He couldn't just keep on wandering around aimlessly. He needed a direction. Unfortunately, he knew nothing of lands beyond Egypt, he had never thought he would need that kind of information, but here he was.

So because direction was too much to ask for right now some water and shelter would have to do, for now. And where would he get those?

Malik stared at the moon, and wondered. The moon was the color of purest white. It was beautiful. Suddenly from the corner of his eye Malik noticed movement. Someone was moving. Malik's head snapped to that direction in an instant. Someone was wandering seemingly aimlessly there, gazing at the white moon. Who would be such an idiot to walk in the desert in the middle of the night? Besides Malik of course, who was forced to be here, he was in no condition an idiot. Malik ran towards the figure, before it could disappear behind the dune, bare feet burying to the sand.

The closer he got top the figure the less its walk seemed to be aimless. Every step was taken with care. The figure was going somewhere. He had a direction! Maybe Malik could lend it.

Malik stopped right next to the man, and started walking besides him. The man was tall, and dressed in white shorts and blood-red rope. His hair was white and messy. It was covering his face and hiding his eyes from Malik. The man didn't notice Malik, and he felt that disturbing the man would not be a good idea, so Malik just set his steps at the same pace as the man's and walked besides him in silence.

They walked. The strange man's sandals left light footprints to the sand and next to them were marks left by Malik's bare feet. Malik stared at the moon and wondered what the man saw in it. Of course it was beautiful and all, but the man didn't turn his gaze away from it, not even once. If there was a rock in the man's path he could tumble upon it. But there never was, and the man walked towards with such confidence, as if he knew there would never be any obstacle in his path.

Malik stared openly at the man. Where was he going? What was he after? Who was he? And why didn't he notice Malik's intense stare that should have burned a hole in his skull? Briefly Malik wondered if the man was mute, but discarded that thought as quickly as it had appeared to his head, even if the man was mute, he still would have noticed Malik. So either the man was blind and mute or he just didn't, for whatever reason, react to Malik's presence.

It was actually quite comfortable, poetic even: two men, strangers to each other, walking in a desert, under the ghostly full moon. Malik was lulled to that peace, so when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, he let out a scream.

Panicking, he tried to run away, but the firm hand around his right wrist held him still. Malik turned to stare at the strange man, who was keeping him in place. The man was staring at the ground in front of Malik and Malik followed his gaze. There was a small hole in the sand. In the darkness of the hole glowed eight small red eyes, as some kind of a demon lurked there.

Scorpion's nest, Malik realized, and would have walked right into it, if the man hadn't stopped him.

"Thanks," Malik breathed out, the panic slowly fading.

The man turned to look at him, his expression unreadable. Finally Malik could see his face, and his eyes. They were dark violet. A nasty-looking scar started from the man's left eye and ended on his cheek. Malik didn't look at the scar, because people with scars didn't, as far as Malik knew, like when their scars were stared at, and usually people with scars have gone through stuff, the scarless people, like Malik, hadn't, and therefore were a lot more experienced. So instead of looking at the scar Malik locked his eyes with the man's.

They stared at each other. Malik tried his best not to show that the man's stare made him uncomfortable. Then just when Malik was about to turn away, the man himself spun around and started walking again. Startled Malik watched the man go until his brain caught up and he ran after the man.

They continued to walk in silence.

* * *

What had he done? Atem buried his head to his hands. Malik wouldn't survive in the desert without help. He knew his friend, probably better than anyone else.

Malik wouldn't kill. He wasn't cruel. Malik wouldn't hurt another person not on purpose. Because he didn't want to be like his father...

Father.

Slowly Atem removed the crown from his head and put it down on the table. He wished his father was here. He would know what to do. He had always knew what to do. And he hadn't let the priests do whatever they wanted.

Being a ruler of a whole country by the age of sixteen was a terrible burden. Atem sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Maybe he'd get used to it. He had to. It was that or become a puppet.

The door creaked open. Atem didn't bother to turn to look. He knew already who it would be. Usually only two people would come into his room without knocking: Malik or Kaiba.

"What it is?" Atem asked. He wished the priest wouldn't notice the panicking undertone in his voice, and in his mind a voice screamed: 'Go away!' But Atem didn't let the words out, even tho he wanted to, he had to be strong, act strong, look strong.

"I want to talk about today's trial," Kaiba said. His voice was cold and polite as usual, and arrogant.

Priest's clothes rustled as he walked besides Atem.

"You mean Malik's trial," Atem guessed, refusing to look at the priest and his cold blue eyes.

"Correct."

"What about it?"

"I was wondering was your sentence caused by emotion, perhaps? Normally I believe the sentence for a murder is execution."

Atem spun around to stare furiously at the man.

"So what?" he asked.

Kaiba never lost his cool.

"You, as a Pharaoh must be fair to everyone despite their age, sex or relation to you," he reminded.

"Are you suggesting I should give sentences without emotion?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrows.

"Correct."

"But do tell me what is a ruler without emotion?" Atem wondered. "I do not rule for myself. I rule for the people. Therefore I must be able to feel the people feel: hate, love, empathy, pity."

Kaiba was silent for a while, progressing this thought.

"I see my king. You have clearly been gifted with speaking talent."

Kaiba never lost his cool, never. Atem found it quite annoying. How could this man be so emotionless? How was it even humanly possible?

And as always Kaiba knew just how to hit the nerve.

"Well, I think it makes no difference in the end." There was dry smile on Kaiba's lips. "Ishtar will die, slower now perhaps, unless he manages to step on a scorpion's nest or drown in an oasis. Either way, I doubt we'll ever see Ishtar again, thanks to you, your highness."

Atem's fist slammed against the table. The silence that came after it was burning with detained rage.

"Get out," Atem hissed through his teeth.

"My king? Kaiba asked, confused.

"Get out!" Atem screamed.

At least Kaiba had little humanity to look a bit startled by the sudden outburst before saying:

"Very well."

Atem listened as the priest moved to the door. When he heard the door close he slumped to his chair and cried.

* * *

"You are following me."

Malik, gotten used of the silence, jumped in surprise, when the man suddenly spoke.

"I am?" Malik asked, confused. "Oh, I guess I am. Sorry."

The man had stopped again, his eyes had left the white moon and he was staring right towards, eyes scanning for an unseen path.

Now Malik felt the silence was awkward, since they both had opened their mouths. The man didn't seem to be bothered, and he looked like he wasn't going to open his mouth again anytime soon.

"Umm, I'm Malik," Malik said, carefully, testing.

"Akefia," came the short reply.

"Akefia," Malik repeated, smiled and nodded.

Akefia turned to stare at him and Malik felt a sudden urge to explain.

"Well, um, the reason I'm following you is that you see I'm not very used in living in desert, in fact this is my first time spending time actually here. I come from Thebes. I was banished here for a mur… thing I didn't do, and when I saw you I thought you must be going somewhere and I didn't know where to I decided to foll-"

Malik's speech was cut short when Akefia raised his hand and with an amused look on his face asked:

"You always talk this much?"

Malik blushed in the dark.

"No... I… Maybe."

Akefia chuckled at Malik's obvious discomfort.

"So you need a place to stay?" he asked.

Malik nodded.  
"Oh, if it's so, then I can take you to my lair. You can stay there as long as you like."

Malik couldn't believe his ears. He had met this man just few hours ago, and he was already offering him a shelter!

"Really?!" he asked.

Akefia nodded, and smiled.

"Wow! Thanks a lot! I can, and will pay back to you"

"Later," said Akefia. "We can talk about it later. There's not a long way to my lair. There you can rest. Come on. Follow me…" There was a mysterious smile on Akefia's lips. "…Malik."

* * *

"Welcome to my home," Akefia declared with a devilish grin on his face.

It was a cave. the entrance was small and hidden in the shadows. There was a very small chance anyone would ever find the cave without a guide.

Akefia led Malik inside. The cave was only lit by the moonlight. Akefia walked around the rocks and other dark lump, knowing where to put every step. Malik followed, trying to mimic Akefia, still sometimes he hit his toes painfully to a rock, and he almost fell a couple times.

Finally they arrived to a small room.

"You live in a strange place," Malik said, looking around him, trying to identify the objects on the walls and on the floor.

"Yeah, well I have my reasons, "Akefia said, flipping his white hair back.  
"Hmm?"

"Well, this is a perfect place to hide," Akefia explained and when Malik gave him a confused look he asked: "Didn't I mention I was a thief?"

Malik shook his head.

"Oh well," Akefia shrugged. "It sometimes slips from my mind. You can sleep over there."

Akefia pointed to one of the corners. Malik walked there and noticed there some straw on the floor. It didn't look the most comfortable bed in the world, but it had to do, and Malik was feeling so tired he could sleep on solid rock. He laid down and asked:

"A thief? Are you that kind of a thief who comically jumps from behind a rock and yells 'freeze!' or that kind or a thief who first gains their victim's trust before stealing everything from them?"

There was a laugh in the darkness, that belonged to Akefia.

"Neither," he answered. "I'm neither. I'm the third kind of thief.

"Good," said Malik and yawned. "Got me worried for a while there.

Then he fell asleep.

Akefia looked at sleeping boy. His violet eyes gleamed in the darkness, and a smile appeared to his lips. Then he spun around and left the cave, to sit under the starless sky, to bathe in the moonlight.


	3. Freeze!

_A/N: Can you say finally? XDD I should never give myself deadlines._

_Here's the third chapter, and actually not much happens, I'm just trying to deepen characters and their relationships. Probably the lightest and funniest chapter in the whole story, so enjoy it while you can. XD  
_

_Good news are that I have already started writing 4th chapter, and oh it's gonna be soooo much fun! 833 Detonate may know it as the second part of teaser. ;)

* * *

_**3. Freeze!**

He opened his eyes, blinking away the nightmares, the unknown fears. He breathed in deeply, his lungs filling up with hot air. It was another scorching day to come. Malik sat up, and hit his head to the stony ceiling of his makeshift hole/bed. The young blonde let out a pained yelp as his hands flew to his head. He was expecting to hear a mocking chuckle from his mysterious host, but it never came. Everything was silent, and only the echoes of his yelp filled the cave.

That must have meant that Akefia was out, doing whatever he did for living. Probably robbing people, since he was a thief, but not jumping from behind rocks and yelling 'Freeze!'-kind. Malik had been a bit disappointed to find out the Akefia was not that kind of thief. He had always wanted to meet a person who could do the 'freeze' right. He had tried to do it with Atem once, when they had been playing pranks on Atem's dad and high priests. It hadn't worked out the way they had wanted. Everyone had just laughed and then gave them candy. Candy, of course, was always good, but still Malik would have wanted to get a different reaction from his freeze, frozen people for example.

Sighing Malik got up, picking up some straws from his hair. Akefia was nowhere to be seen. And Malik got a good chance to look around in the cave. It was small, and well, rocky. Not like he had expected anything else. There was some kind of a wooden chest, which Malik didn't dare to open. It probably contained some personal stuff, and Malik, though he was curious, he was not that nosey and wouldn't dare to risk Akefia's anger if he ever found out. So he let the chest be.

There was one big rock in the middle, obviously used as table. There was a paper laid on it. When Malik inspected it more closely he noticed that it was one of Egypt. There was Nile and a small x indicating Akefia's lair, and Thebes.

His home.

Malik blinked. He wiped the tears off with the back of his hand. He wondered if Atem was okay.

* * *

He opened his eyes, trying to blink away the nightmares, the well-known fears, insecurities. Atem sat up in his comfy bed and looked around himself. Empty. He was still expecting every morning him to burst through the door huge grin on his face blurting out ideas what to do. But Malik was too far away, and Atem had no one else to blame but himself.

He sighed and got up. The weight of the crown seemed to get bigger now everyday that Malik was gone. Troubles became bigger, decision making harder, and Kaiba became harder to deal with everyday.

Atem treaded the moment he'd meet the arrogant high priest again. But there was no way out. Running would make things just worse. And tho Atem hated it he would have to forget Malik for a while, and concentrate on ruling.

So Atem put the crown on his head, and became what he should be, a ruler. He left his room, to face yet another lonely day.

* * *

Malik was blinded by the sunlight when he crawled out of the cave. He stood there, leaning against one rock and shaded his eyes with his hand. Not far from him he saw the familiar looking figure of the white-haired thief.

Malik ran to him. The sand burned his bare feet, used to the coolness of the stones in the cave.

Akefia was gazing straight at the sun like daring it to blaze more, daring it to try to defeat him. Malik knew that Akefia would win, or at least the thief didn't doubt his chances, in a duel between him and sun. The man was really weird, Malik thought, and daring, and most of the time stupid in a very very smart way. And all the time he acted like he had it all planned out, knew every card everyone was holding. Malik found it quite unnerving.

Finally, maybe because the sun didn't dare to challenge him, Akefia turned to face Malik, blinking his violet eyes.

"Morning."

It was a simple greeting. Akefia acknowledged it with a nod.

"You're hungry?" he asked.

Malik nodded. He hadn't eaten anything in Ra only knows how many days. Akefia smiled.

"Let's get back into the cave before the day gets too hot," he gave the sun a suspicious look. "I apologize in advance that my food supplies aren't very good. There's only so much food you can store in this kind of place."

Malik followed Akefia into the cave, his stomach rumbling in agony.

"I don't mind," Malik said. "Right now, anything will do!"

The anything turned out to be an onion, which hit Malik on the right shoulder. Malik picked it form the floor as Akefia's mocking voice rang in his ears:

"You should have caught it."

Malik didn't answer, just dug hungrily on the onion, while Akefia stared at him impassively, sitting on one of the rocks.

"Well…" he finally began, stretching the word as much as it was humanly possible."Who are you, Malik?"

"What?" Malik asked.

Akefia gave him an impatient look.

"A thief, a fraud, _a murderer_?"

Malik stared at Akefia. There was a dark smile on his face.

"You thought I didn't know? People just don't waltz into _my_ desert. Only the criminals come here." Akefia tilted his head. "Tell me Malik, what have you done?"

"I did nothing!" Malik spat out, suddenly raged by the man's arrogance. How dared he call him a murderer?

"Ah." Akefia nodded. "I see. Well, you never struck me as a killing type. What they thought you did then?"

Malik glared at Akefia suspiciously. The man had changed his opinion too quickly. Something told Malik that Akefia didn't believe in him, no matter how convincing he sounded. But there was no use in hiding a murder he didn't commit, so Malik told Akefia what had happened and of what he was accused of. Akefia listened closely, nodding every now and then, but he didn't interrupt Malik, and Malik was thankful, because if he would have stopped, he wasn't sure could he have continued again. Malik ended his story to the point where he was dragged away from the court. They both were silent for a while. Finally Akefia spoke:

"So if you didn't do it, who did?"

Malik didn't answer. He had wondered about it too. But there was no answer good enough. Nothing made sense. And in the darkest hours of the day, Malik's mind had sometimes filled with thoughts he couldn't take in. Maybe he had… No! It couldn't be! If Malik didn't believe in his own innocence then who would?

Akefia was still waiting for the answer. Malik gave him a helpless look.

"I don't know. Someone who hates me."

"Not always," Akefia said. "That is not always the case with criminals, trust me, I know this. Maybe you just were in a wrong place in the wrong time."

"I was sleeping at the time!" Malik moaned.

"Maybe you just were sleeping at the wrong place, at the wrong time," the thief suggested.

Malik shrugged nonchalantly. The silence fell on them again, like a blanket. Akefia, still sitting on the rock looked at his nails.

"I was wondering…" Malik began.

Akefia raised his eyebrows at Malik before continuing to inspect his nails.

"Last night you said you were a third kind of thief." Malik's brow wrinkled. "What kind of a thief it is?"

Akefia grinned.

"Guess."

"Okay," Malik readied himself. He had always been very good at guessing. As Kaiba had always said: 'he's a boy with too fast imagination, too fast tongue, and too fast legs, kinda like a rat.' At that point Kaiba had had a wry smile on his face: 'Just as squeaky and annoying.' Come to think of it, Kaiba had never been very nice to Malik. He wasn't nice to anyone, expect Atem.

"Oh, and you will say if I'm right?" Malik asked.

"Sure," Akefia answered, throwing back his white hair. "Start guessing."

"Hmm, okay… are you a pickpocket?"

"Kinda hard to be one in a desert. Not many pockets around to pick," Akefia answered calmly.

"You're right. So… maybe… are you the kind of thief who steals away princesses to secret caves and goes all 'open, Sesame'?"

"Nope," was the answer. "Those appear only in fairytales and you're not a classical princess either,"Akefia gave Malik a critical look. "Well maybe you could be if… you had… you know…" Akefia grinned and made a gesture with his hands.

"I don't know, what?" asked Malik.

Akefia's grin widened.

"Breasts."

Malik's cheek turned into a sweet shade of red, letting out a small 'oh'. Akefia waved his hand indifferently.

"Enough talk about your feminine looks and lack of breasts. You were trying to guess what kind of a thief I am?"

"Oh, yes," Malik regained his composure. "The one that can steal stars from the sky?"  
This one Akefia seemed to consider longer than the other two.

"Nah," he finally answered shaking his head. "No, I think, it sounds more like a poet to me. But it was close."

And then they both fell silent, Malik trying hard to come up with his next guess. Finally he gave up, sighing.

"Akefia?" he asked after a while.

"Yes dear?" Akefia said. Then he grinned apologetically. "I'm sorry, it slips, I get company so little."

"Naah, it's okay;" Malik shrugged." But Akefia, could you do me a little favor?"

"Depends on what I have to do."

"Say 'freeze'."

"What?!"

"Say 'freeze'. Like all the 'jump behind a rock and yell 'freeze' –thieves' do."

"Freeze?" Akefia repeated dully.

"Yeah! And you have to mean it!" Malik exclaimed. "Akefia pleeeeeasee?"

"Freeze," Akefia sounded amazed by such a silly request. Malik sighed and let the matter be. If Akefia didn't want to say 'Freeze' there was no way he would.

Malik slumped on the floor and preserved to give Akefia sulking, disappointed looks. Akefia stared back at him, his purplish eyes dull and bored. And so they were staring at each other until…

"Freeze!"

Malik blinked. Akefia gave him yet another grin. That 'freeze' it was… well freezing. Akefia would become great 'jump from behind the rock and yell 'Freeze'' –kind of thief. Malik found himself chuckling at the thought. Akefia raised his eyebrows and Malik burst into full out laughter. All the fear and nervousness of the past few days was released. Half of the time Malik would have wanted to cry, but nothing ever came out. Now everything was released, in one nervous fit of laughter.

Finally Malik regained his composure, wiping water from his eye. Akefia was staring at him, not smiling at all, for once. The thief looked a bit shocked.

"I... I'm sorry," Malik stammered and stifled a giggle trying to escape his lips. "I'm not laughing at you… Or maybe a bit, but in no means bad way, I mean the 'Freeze' was surprising, but perfect. I liked it. It was just the way I had imagined it." Malik smiled. "Thanks Akefia."

Akefia bowed. A little smile played on his lips.

"You are the probably most honest person I have ever met, Malik. You never seem to lie, it's a talent."

It was a statement, and Akefia was not lying. Malik could hear it. Malik grinned, but what Akefia said next made the grin disappear. Akefia stood up, and gave Malik serious almost hostile look.

"I wonder how long you can keep the act up."


	4. Lessons

_A/N: Hi it's me again... XDD Been really stressed lately, school lots, funny words, can't even talk anymore. *shot*_

_Oh yeah... What I meant to say was... Was... I don't know. I don't know. I don't know if this chapter is good or not... I just wrote it. And uh I don't know.._

_Sorry if I sound completely crazy, I'm just tired and it's not even 16.00. *goes to do some math*_

_Enjoy, or something! I don't know. XD  
_

_

* * *

_

**4. Lessons**

_"I wonder how long you can keep the act up."_

Akefia closed his eyes, let out a huff of air and opened them again. His eyes gleamed. Malik stood up, and hotly exclaimed:

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you're one of the best actors I have ever met. The priestess probably never knew what hit her."

"That's it!" Malik screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you I didn't do anything?! What would make you believe?"

"Nothing," Akefia said. "Nothing at all."  
"You're impossible!"

"If you truly believe so, you're free to leave whenever you wish, the desert's still waiting for you."

That seemed to shut Malik up. He opened his mouth to remark something, but the words just didn't come, so he slumped back down to the ground, defeated. He sighed.

"I'd just want to get back home."

Akefia's eyes seemed to soften a bit, and when he spoke there was bitterness in his voice.

"There's no returning, Malik, the desert is your home now, as it is mine." Akefia tapped his lower lip with his finger, then suddenly grinned. "Come Malik I want to show you something."

Malik stood up and followed the thief out of the cave. Truth to be told he was feeling very confused. No one could possibly follow Akefia's mood swings.

They stood on the burning sand. The wind was blowing from the sea today, you could smell it. Malik looked around, and asked:

"It's sand, I get it, what did you want to show me?"

But Akefia was already staring at the sun, a little smile playing on his lips.

"Have you ever wondered how many people the Pharaohs have sentenced to the desert?"

"No," Malik answered. "Why?"

Akefia spoke slowly, as if the words were hard to pronounce:

"I just wanted you to meet few people..."

And before Malik could ask questions Akefia had reached out his hand, like he was trying to get the sun from the sky. Malik blinked his eyes. And the desert was full of... people. Transparent, almost humane figures. They turned their empty eyes on Malik. Malik took few steps closer to Akefia.

"Who are they?" he asked, his voice tiny and afraid.

"Thieves, murderers, the worst kind of people you can find," Akefia answered simply.

The figures started moving towards them, eyes locked on Malik They were talking, whispering screaming, words that Malik couldn't understand.

"Why are they here?!" Malik yelled.  
Akefia didn't answer; he just stood at the desert, eyes gazing to the sky, completely out of this world.  
"You have to help me! I have done nothing wrong!"  
Suddenly Akefia seemed to wake up, his head turned, and he gave Malik the most scornful look the boy had ever received.  
"Nothing wrong?" he snarled. "Then pray tell me why are you here?"  
"I was framed," Malik opposed. "I told you that!"  
Akefia waved his hand, indifferently.  
"Every person that is sentenced here, even if they claim to be innocent, has done something. Something terrible. That's why they're here. That's why I'm here. I'm not here to say what is right and what is wrong. I'm not here to give punishments, and neither are they. I'm here to be, and they..." There was a brief smile on Akefia's lips. "They're here to teach."

Malik stared in horror as hundreds of figures closed in around him.

"Help! Akefia, please!" he screeched, in vain attempt to make the thief listen.

But Akefia just looked right through him, his eyes glassed, before he turned his back on him. Soon he disappeared out of sight. Malik let out a terrified cry as the figures formed a circle around him. His knees gave in, and he dropped down on the sand.

The figures were all silent, each and every one of them, watched, silent, stared with their empty eyes, watched. Malik closed his eyes, and drew few shaky breaths.

Why were they here? Who were they? Why was he all alone? Why was he always all alone?

Slowly, coming to a realization that questions wouldn't help, Malik got up, and opened his eyes. He didn't feel the warm sand under his feet any more. It was as if he was walking on smooth, cool rock. Everything was dark. Only the people, the figures glowed around him in sickly green light. But they didn't notice Malik, they just walked around aimlessly, steps slow and somehow sad.

Malik stared at them in wonder. They didn't seem hostile at all, as if they had forgotten why they were there. Why were they here? Malik's brow wrinkled. They were here to… teach. That's what Akefia had said at least. To teach what? And, come to think of it, what had got into Akefia anyway? Malik felt a little hurt about his friend's sudden change of, well, everything.

But now was not the time or the place to worry about that. He had to get out of here, he had to get away! Standing still seemed not to disturb the figures, but what would happen if he moved? Malik gulped. There was only one way to find out. Malik took one step forward. Nothing happened, and he breathed out in relief.

Malik started walking through the darkness, constantly keeping an eye on the glowing figures, who continued their aimless wandering.

Everything was silent, which was weird. There weren't even echoes of Malik's footstep, which by all the means should have been there. The silence bothered him. Malik sighed. The wheezing air came out louder than it should have been. All the figures stopped. They turned their glowing green eyes on Malik.

Malik stared at them. Then he ran. The figures didn't move. They just stared, bored.

Yes, he was going to shake them off, thought Malik. But the figures didn't seem to go any further away.

Wait. Was he even moving? Malik stopped. He stared at his feet. He tilted his head. It was kinda hard to tell, with all this darkness... Suddenly a hand gripped Malik's wrist. It was so cold it burned. Malik yelled and drew his hand away. He stared right at a glowing green figure. This close the figure looked almost human, if you didn't count the empty eyes.

Malik started backing away slowly. Another cold burning hand grabbed Malik's wrist and pulled him...

He was blinded by the sunlight. Malik shut his eyes tightly. He felt the hot stone under his feet, he felt the warm sunlight on his skin. It was real, it had to be. When his eyes stopped burning, he dared to open them.

What he saw was a woman. A young woman, about twenty years old, with brown long hair and bruised skin. Malik stared at the her. She was bleeding. She was dying! Malik had never seen such a horror in someone's eyes. She didn't say a word, just stared in terror.

Cold fingers touched gently Malik's skin. Malik turned to stare at the figure next to him. The figure had stopped glowing, now he looked like a normal men with a empty eyes. Instead of angry, he looked sad, regretting. He stared at the woman. When he spoke his voice was low and slow.

"I stoned my wife to death," he said, eyes fixed on the woman. "Because I thought she was sleeping with another."

And Malik felt his fingers close around a cold heavy stone, he felt his arm rising, ready to throw. The woman let out a cry and tried to shield her face with her hand. The blood dripped down to the ground.

"No," Malik whispered.

The man gave him a questioning look.

"No," Malik repeated, turning his eyes from the woman to the man. "I've never cast stone on other person. I've never harmed anyone!"

With that Malik let the stone go. As soon as it hit the floor the darkness surrounded them again. The glowing man had disappeared. Malik looked around him, but before he could move another cold hand took his and pulled him into another scenery. This time it was a woman and her eyes showed no regret. She gave Malik a dagger.

"I murdered my father," she said simply and then she waited. Malik's fingers wrapped firmly around the dagger's handle.

He was on his defences and well mad. How dared they... How everyone dares to accuse that he was a murderer? That he had killed? That he was one of them?!

"No!" Malik shrieked. "I haven't killed anyone! I am not like you!"

He threw the dagger to the floor. The woman just blinked and reached to pick up the dagger. Malik was back in the darkness with the glowing figures. They were forming a groups, talking silently.

Malik tried to compose himself. But he was too mad to do so.

"I am not like you!" Malik yelled. The low talking ceased, and the figures turned to stare at him. Malik drew a shaky breath and continued, this time more silent: "Let me out."

The talking came back, louder and angrier and soon Malik could pick out a chant:

"_Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!"_

"No!" Malik screamed. "You don't understand!"

The figures closed in around him, the hands pale cold hands, which touch burned. And all the time the persistent chant continued:

"_Murderer! Murderer! MURDERER!"_

"NO!" Malik screeched, struggling to get free. The hands burned his skin, but he didn't feel the pain. He felt humiliated, he felt angry. And he wanted to get away. Why? Why did they all torment him? Why couldn't they leave him alone?! He had done nothing, NOTHING! Malik felt the hands' grip slipping and when it did, he ran, as fast as he could, blindly into the darkness. There was no way out, at least it seemed so. There was just glowing, whispering figures _(murderer, murderer) _behind him and the never-ending darkness ahead.

_Murderer, murderer!_

He ran, and ran. His feet ached and his lungs were desperately trying to get enough air. The darkness seemed to get a bot darker, if it was even possible. And Malik wanted to stop, his body wanted to give up. But Malik knew that he couldn't stop. And when the chanting became louder (_MURDERER! MURDERER!)_ he mustered the last of his strength and ran.

Ahead of him the darkness seemed to from a path. Malik saw a figure ahead, and for a moment his panicking, racing mind thought it was another glowing, chanting figure. But this figure was somehow different. It emitted dark blue light. It stood there there totally unmoving, back turned on Malik. An invisible wind made his white blueish hair move.

Akefia.

Malik stopped and just stared. He didn't see the glowing figures any more. He didn't hear the whispers. He saw only the thief, and everything was silent. Only thing lighting up the darkness was Akefia.

The thief didn't seem to notice him. He didn't seem to notice the darkness. He just stood there, as did Malik. And Malik heard his heart thumping loudly in his chest, and his own ragged breath wheezing through his lungs. He didn't dare to move. He just was, all alone and afraid. The darkness crept around him. Tho Akefia was only few metres away he didn't dare to go to him. Something about Akefia scared him, had scared him the he moment he had seen him. His crazy mood swings, his confidence, the way he carried himself, like no one could hurt hum.

_Maybe you want to hurt him. _It was a small voice inside his head, not mischievous, but calm and rational. Suggesting. Malik tilted his head. Akefia had started walking away.

_Run after him, _the voice said. _He might be the only way out of here._

But Malik just stood there, frozen to his place. A cold realization hit him, while he watched the thief's retreating back. He was going to be left behind again. And still he did nothing to stop it. He didn't move a muscle.

_MURDERER! MURDERER!_

Suddenly the darkness exploded full of screams. Loud, angry, cacophonic. _MURDERER! MURDERER! _Malik looked around him but didn't see the figures, just heard their screams.

_MURDERER! MURDERER! _

Malik started running after the thief walking away. The closer he got to Akefia the louder the screams were, until they were almost deafening. Malik stretched out his arm and grasped Akefia's hand. He tripped over something. The screams were cut off, and the darkness disappeared.

Malik was left in the heat of the desert, still holding Akefia's hand, leaning against his back. He shut his eyes tightly and drew a sharp breath, almost like a sniff.

Akefia's hand had closed in around Malik's all by itself, because the man himself was out of his world. He stared at the sun, eyes wide open and hissed through his teeth:  
"You were supposed to be the last one."


End file.
